Today, Tomorrow and Always
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Sequel to Baby, Be Mine. Four years, two hearts, one breakup. Will the pieces be put back together?


_Disclaimer : _Me no own.  
  
_Feedback :_ Is as good as gold. Make me rich :)  
_  
__Authors Note :_ Well, here it is. The sequel to "Baby, Be Mine". Now before I get into the story, I just want to make  
this perfectly clear.  
  
  
**This is a ONE time deal**.  
  
  
This means there will only be this chapter as the sequel. Normally I wouldn't do a sequel this way, but I am this  
time. Why? Because I have "Don't Say You Love Me" to work on, along with two other GG fics in the works (yes,  
you WILL be hearing more from me. Aren't you happy?) Not to mention five, yes count them, _five_ Titanic  
fics that are currently unfinished, so I don't really have time to do more then this. Im only writing a sequel because  
so many of you said you wanted one. The things I do for my readers :) Anyway, thats it for my note thing. On to  
the story!  
  
  
  
  


**"Today, Tomorrow and Always"**  
Sequel to _"Baby, Be Mine"_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Tomorrow. Noon. Can't wait to see you."_  
  
  
Rory stared at the computer screen, her heart pounding a million miles a minute. Three years had come down to less than twenty-four hours.   
  
Time was funny that way.   
  
Three years, nine months, thirteen days, four hours and ten minutes to be exact.  
  
And now, he was coming home.  
  
Or at least to her home. Tristan DuGrey, actor extrodinair, had officially moved to Los Angeles after landing the leading role in what soon became a Hollywood Blockbuster. So much for joining her at Harvard.  
  
Two years, six months, two days and seventeen hours ago, on the dot, they had broken up. Long distance relationships did not work. Especially when one was focusing on studying and the other debating what to wear to the next movie premiere.   
  
It had been a mutual agreement. The time and distance that separated them had come to be too much for them both. In the end, they decided being friends would be the best way to handle things. For now.  
  
Two years, four months, twenty-seven days, one hour and forty-five minutes since they last saw each other.   
  
Tristan had had a small movie shoot in Boston for a week and he had invited her to spend some time with him on the set. The goings on behind the scenes had intrigued her, but Rory had smartly stayed away. It was hard enough not being able to kiss him mad like she wanted, without combining that with the pain she surely would've felt watching him kiss his co-star.  
  
One year, three weeks, two days and twenty-three hours since they last talked.  
  
Acting kept Tristan busy, school kept Rory busy. The time differences had taken their toll when it came to phone calls and as his career grew, the less time he had to write or even email her.   
  
Two minutes since Rory last imagined his lips on hers.   
  
One minute since Rory replayed the sound of him whispering he loved her.  
  
Forty-five seconds since Rory last thought of her telling him she loved him too.  
  
Twenty-nine seconds since Rory had last read his email over again. For the seventy-fifth time since she got it a mere ten minutes earlier.  
  
Sighing, Rory shut the computer off and sauntered into the kitchen where her mother was currently searching for something unknown. Dropping down into a chair, she laid her head in her hands.   
  
"He's coming home."  
  
Lorelai turned around and eyed her curiously, but then, from the pained expression on the youngers face, she sat down next to her. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. He'll be here at noon."  
  
"Are you okay with that?"  
  
Rory glanced up at her, biting her lip. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him in so long and haven't seen him in even longer. All I know about his life is what I read in magazines."  
  
"Did he say why he was coming?"  
  
"No. Probably something promotional or whatever." Sighing again, she brushed back the lone tear that had slipping down from her eye.   
  
Lorelai gazed at her sadly. Even if their break up had been mutual, there was no mistaking the hurt that had followed. Reaching over, she patted her daughters hand. "It'll be okay, Ror. It won't be easy, but some things aren't supposed to be."  
  
Rory nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I know. I just wish things were different."  
  
"He'll come around."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Gulping, Tristan stared at the familiar house from his spot on the sidewalk. He had been standing there for the past fifteen minutes, trying to gain confidence to knock on the door, to see her again.  
  
But his feet wouldn't move.   
  
Funny, that the man who displayed the utmost confidence and self esteem couldn't find the gull to face his ex girlfriend. The only woman he had ever and would ever, love.  
  
Suddenly there was movement from the house. A curtain, in the living room. His eyes grew wide as the front door opened and a dark-haired woman appeared. He let out a relieved breath when he saw Lorelai, not Rory standing there.  
  
"Howdy, stranger," She called, jogging towards him. "Get lost?"  
  
Tristan grinned as the two hugged. "Something like that." He paused, staring at her strangely. "Wait - are you -?"  
  
Lorelai giggled and nodded, showcasing her extended middle. "Very. So come on in, have a seat, get comfortable, make yourself at home."  
  
All his prior fear melted away and Tristan allowed the hyper-caffinated-pregnant woman to escort him inside the Gilmore/Danes residence. Once there, a feeling of utter happiness took hold of his heart and wouldn't let go. No matter how far he went or how wide he wandered, this was home to him. "I guess a congratulations is in order then?" He said as Lorelai shooed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Niice. Thank you." Lorelai replied, plopping a cup of coffee down in front of him. "I know you're used to the gourmet schmuck-muck, but you had to have missed Luke's brew."  
  
Tristan gazed around, surprised at how very little of the house had changed since he had last been there. "You bet, thanks. Umm, where's Rory?"  
  
Lorelai tilted her head to one side in thought. "Oh! She had to run to Lane's real quick. She should be back soon."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Squinting her eyes at him, Lorelai gave him a concerned look. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh, I guess, yeah."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I want to see Rory again."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Why are you _really_ here?"  
  
Sighing, Tristan met her gaze. "I want to make things right with her, with us. I don't even know how she feels anymore, but I have to try before I lose the chance forever."  
  
Lorelai grinned happily. "Good, you can stay now."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The bright June sunshine poured down on Rory, warming her limbs as she continued the trek home. It was nearly noon, so she had to hurry. There was no telling what her mother would say to Tristan if he got there before she did. Turning down her street, she stopped. Parked in front of her house was a sleek black sports car, and she could think of only one person it belonged too. Vainly attempting to keep her heart rate down, Rory picked up speed. Seconds later she was standing on her front porch, fighting with her emotions. Choking back whatever fear lay within her heart, she opened the door, only to hear the musical laughter of the other half of her soul.  
  
"Hello?" She called out timidly.  
  
"In the kitchen, babe," Lorelai's voice floated back to her.  
  
"Right, kitchen," Rory muttered to herself, before smoothing down her shirt and running a hand through her tousled hair. Upon entering, the world passed on. Tristan, in all his glory, glanced up and their eyes met. Nothing else was needed to reignite the sparks.  
  
"Mary," he greeted with a grin.  
  
Jolted back to reality, Rory rolled her eyes. "Biscuit Boy."  
  
Standing, his grin intensified. "Its good to see you again, Ror."  
  
"You, too, Tris," Rory replied softly, adverting her gaze to the floor.  
  
Knowingly, Lorelai snuck out behind them and headed upstairs. Tristan slowly made his way over to her and hesitantly lifted her chin with his finger. "I missed you."  
  
Rory's eyes glistened with tears. "I missed you, too."  
  
Without a second thought, Tristan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Every feeling either of them felt at that moment was made known to the other and they broke apart, staring at each other wildly.  
  
"Wanna try again?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Rory murmured, throwing herself back into his arms.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_Six Months Later_  
  
  
  
Leaning down, Tristan placed a chaste kiss on Rory's swollen lips. "I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
Rory, who was clutching his coat so tightly he thought she might actually become the jacket, gazed at him intensely, with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Thats what you said last time."  
  
"Ror, I've gotta go back to LA for a few days. I'll be back in time for our anniversary, I swear."  
  
Reluctantly, she let go of his coat. "Okay," Rory whispered, ducking her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Over the past six months they had been forced to say a lot of goodbyes and each one of them more emotional then the last.  
  
Tristan sighed, pulling her to his chest again, burning the feeling of their hearts beating in unison into his mind. "I love -"  
  
He was rudely interrupted by a bright flash. Whirling around, he just caught a paparazzi photographer as he tried to escape into the crowd. Yanking the man towards him, his blue eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Tristan demanded.  
  
The man stared at him, fear written all over his face. Obviously a celebrity had never turned on him before. "J-just wanted a picture, Mr DuGrey," he stuttered.  
  
Tristan glared at him. "There's a time and place for that, but not when Im saying goodbye to my girlfriend. You get me?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the man said apologetically. "I am sorry."  
  
"Tris," Rory cut in, placing a hand on his arm.   
  
Roughly, Tristan let go of the man, turning back to her. "Sorry," he muttered.   
  
Rory coughed, nodding towards the photographer. Sighing, he turned towards him. "Im sorry. I was out of line."  
  
The man smiled in forgiveness. "Thats all right. I'll leave you two be, now."  
  
Once he had disappeared back into the surrounding bodies, Tristan gave Rory a sad puppy dog look. "Forgive me?"  
  
Trying, but unsuccessfully to hide a grin, Rory shook her head slightly. "You are amazing. No wonder your Hollywood's Golden Boy."  
  
Tristan blew on his fingers and wiped them on his shirt. "Thats a given, but nice of you to say so."  
  
Rory giggled, snuggling back into his embrace, cherishing the last few minutes they had together. "We really need to do something about this living on opposite sides of the country," she murmured into his chest.  
  
Placing a kiss on her head, Tristan agreed. "We will. But we'll just have to make do until we can work something out. Right now you've got college out here and I've got my career out there. Eventually it'll all come together."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"It will," Tristan said seriously, pulling away to kiss her softly. "But for now I gotta go," he whispered as the next flight out to Los Angeles was called.  
  
Rory sighed and leaned up to kiss him again. "Call me."  
  
"Wouldn't live unless I did. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Now go, before we have to go through all this again later because you missed your flight." She said with a smile, before slapping him on the bottom. Tristan jumped and then smirked.  
  
"I always knew you were after my body."  
  
"Ugh! Just go, already," Rory grinned, pushing him towards the gate.  
  
Tristan swooped down and kissed her one last time, pulling her with him with their lips still attached. After a moment they pulled apart sheepishly. "Okay, Im leaving now. Soon," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye," Rory whispered as he disappeared down the hall. Even after all this time, it was still so hard.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Honey, Im hooome," a male voice suddenly boomed through the all too quiet apartment. No answer. "Hellooo?" Still silence. "Damn, must be out," the voice said dejectedly, plopping himself down on one of the modern couches in the living room.  
  
No more then ten minutes later, a key sounded in the lock, causing him to snap back to attention. Grinning wickedly, he quietly snuck into the kitchen, knowing she would head there first. The sound of humming floated through the air and he smiled as he recognized it as the Oompa Loompa theme.   
  
"If you are smart, you will listen to me," the soft voice sung, coming into the kitchen. The song instantly turned into a shriek as a pair of strong hands came over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," a husky voice murmured in her ear.  
  
Jumping, Rory spunk around, her eyes widening with happiness when she saw the sky-blue eyes staring back at her. "Tristan!" She squealed, launching herself into his arms.  
  
Chuckling, Tristan kissed her forehead. "Happy to see me much, Ror?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd make it back in time for our anniversary." She said pointedly.  
  
"Hey, give me some credit. Its not tomorrow yet."  
  
"You're lucky," Rory said with a smile, kissing him soundly on the lips.   
  
"Course I am, I have you."  
  
"Hmm," she murmured, wiggling so he'd put her down. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she headed over to the coffee maker and set up a pot. "So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Tonight, eh?" Tristan said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, gently sucking on her neck. Rory groaned with pleasure, but pushed him away.  
  
"Is that all you think of?" She asked teasingly.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Can I help it if I want to make love to the woman I love?"  
  
"Keep talking like that, big man, and you just might get what you wish for," Rory said seductively, smiling coyly.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he continued, resuming his neck kissing. "And you smell so good."  
  
Giggling, Rory ducked out of his grasp, heading into the living room after pouring a cup of coffee. Tristan groaned and followed behind.  
  
"Stop doing that," he complained, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Aww, did I disappoint the big, bad actor?" Rory teased in a singsong voice.  
  
Tristan pretended to pout, which only made Rory laugh. "Stop acting like such a baby," she said, snuggling up closer to him.  
  
Sighing in content, Tristan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. Their mouths lingered on each other for awhile, before he finally pulled away. "What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Mmm.. doesn't matter, as long as we actually get some alone time." Rory murmured, clearly annoyed by the fact that everytime they went out, Tristan was bombarded by fans and photographers.  
  
Chuckling, Tristan nodded. "We can do that. Just have to break out the bodyguards. How about we go to that restaurant you liked so much last time I was here? And then.... come back here..."  
  
Rory glanced up at him, amusement apparent in her eyes. "So I have to get all dressed up so we can go eat only to come home and have you tear them off me again?"  
  
That made Tristan burst out into laughter, and he shook his head. "That was the general idea, yeah."  
  
"Okay," Rory agreed happily. The daring gleam in her eye suddenly made Tristan weary.  
  
"Uh-oh. I don't like that look. Whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Tristaan..."  
  
"Whats going on in that mind of yours?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can't fool me, Mar. I know you too well."  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you, Biscuit Boy?" Rory grinned, hopping off the couch. "You call the restaurant and I'll go get dressed."  
  
Tristan sighed and headed into the kitchen, muttering to himself under his breath.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Smile," Tristan whispered to Rory as they emerged from the limousine.  
  
Rory whirled around just as a flash of light hit her eyes. Sighing, she glanced up at him. "Stop being so famous."  
  
Tristan laughed, tightening his grip on her waist, as they navigated their way towards the restaurant. Once inside, they were ushered to a secluded table in the back. A curtain of white satin separated them from the other diners and a window backed their table, allowing the view of the snow covered garden and lake behind the restaurant to be seen. The silvery mood bounced off the ice and illuminated the surrounding trees, creating a magical scene.   
  
"Its beautiful," Rory whispered in awe, her eyes surveying their surroundings.  
  
"It all pales in comparison to you," Tristan said lowly, taking her hand under the table.  
  
Rory gazed up at him with sincere love-filled eyes. "Scoring major brownie points tonight, Mr DuGrey."  
  
"I'll have to collect my prize later on, hmmm?"  
  
"If you're good."  
  
"You should know first hand just how good I am." Tristan replied, winking seductively.  
  
Rory blushed, glancing down at the table. "You never fail to make my heart beat faster."  
  
"Thats a good thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, until the day you give me a heart attack." Rory joked, moving her eyes back to his.  
  
Tristan grinned and lowered his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. She was the first to pull away, her breathing having become more erratic. He softly touched her face, causing her to look back at him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered. For some unknown reason, tears sprang to her eyes as they sat there in silence, just staring at each other with wonder and unconditional love.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Tristan, its cold!" Rory exclaimed as he lead her through the snow covered grounds she had been admiring all night.  
  
Tristan turned at the sound of her voice, a smirk finding its way to his face. "I'll warm you up," he winked.  
  
"Ugh. What are we doing out here, anyway? I thought this was off limits."  
  
"Not when you're me," Tristan informed her with a grin. "Now come on, we're almost there."  
  
Rory picked up speed in order to catch up to him, muttering something about celebrities and their egos. Once she was by his side, their hands latched together and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms and coat around her. After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a small pond with a fountain in the middle. It being winter, the water was frozen, leaving the water flowing out of the fountain stopped in mid-air. The moon cast crystal like shadows on it and Rory smiled to herself. Tristan always found the most practical places and turned them into something completely romantic. Turning to him, her face fell a little when she saw the serious look on his face.  
  
Tristan swallowed hard, his gaze on her never faltering. This was it, either the beginning or the end. "Ror," he began, pulling her over to a nearby bench. "Theres something we need to talk about."  
  
Rory nodded mutely, indicating for him to go on.  
  
"I.. um, I decided to move to Boston," he continued after a moment.  
  
"Oh my God, are you serious?" Rory shrieked.  
  
Smiling slightly, Tristan nodded. "But there is one condition.."  
  
"Okay..."   
  
Tristan stared straight at her, his eyes burning holes into hers and he gulped as he took her hand. Rory was surprised to find that it was shaking. "That one condition is that you'll marry me," he finally got out, fear stabbing every part of his body.  
  
Rory's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Was he serious? "Are you ser - "  
  
"Would I say it if I weren't?" Tristan interrupted before getting down on one knee. "Rory Gilmore, I've loved you from the day we first met. You've always been there to give me that extra shove, to peak my interest in so many things I never would've dreamed of before. Theres nothing I could ever want more than to spend today, tomorrow, and forever with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"I..." Rory stuttered, her heart pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it. The words "I cant" were on the tip of her tongue, but when she looked at him, really looked and saw the sincerity and love etched on his face, she swallowed it.   
  
"Yes."  
  
  
******  
  
  
The end. Of it all. No more sequels. Now I must return to the land of my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this one :)  
  
- Shay  



End file.
